Living with Oneself
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Goten is having trouble adjusting to being gay. Pushed way too far, he makes a wish on the Dragon Balls and is sent the last person anyone else wanted to see; Raditz. *Summary doesn't do justice* Yaoi, Noncon AU OOCNESS abounds. Unbeta'd.


Author's note: I don't own anyone from the show. With that being said, this story is one of the first I ever got the gumption to write in the Dragon Ball Z universe. Yes, it is yaoi. Yes, it is AU. Constructive criticism is welcom as are comments about liking the story.

Living with Oneself

His chest was hitching and he felt like he was going to cry again though he doubted it would help. Squeezing his eyes shut, Goten tries to get himself to calm down. His lip hurt but had finally stopped bleeding which was a plus. Knowing that it could be put off no longer, he heads home. He knows that his mother isn't going to miss that something was wrong but he hopes that she does anyway. He doesn't want to explain why he had gotten beaten up in the first place.

He walks through the door and his mother steps into the room. "Goten...what happened?"

"I...It's nothing, mom," he says tiredly, "I just...I want to go to sleep."

"Nothing wouldn't make you look like you'd been smacked around."

"Please...please, just leave it alone."

Sensing that she really wasn't going to win this argument, she sighs. "Very well, but I don't like it when you come in like this."

Goten doesn't answer but he is grateful for the reprieve. He heads to his room and strips out of his clothes before throwing them in a heap in a corner. Squeezing his eyes closed he wonders why he'd been so foolish as to think he'd understand. They'd been friends since they were kids and he'd trusted him with everything else. The sixteen-year-old opens his eyes and stares out the window. "Dad...I miss you and I wish you were here now. I really need someone to talk to. Mom...wouldn't understand and I doubt Gohan would either. I know that even if you didn't approve of it you'd at least let me talk...and you'd support me like I need." Tears fill his eyes and not for once, he hates that his dad couldn't be there to help with his family.

He curls up on the bed and wonders how bad the next day is going to be. He's not looking forward to it, that's for sure. Breathing a soft prayer that Trunks has calmed down enough not to beat him up on sight, he tries to relax enough to fall asleep. It comes with some difficulty.

The next morning, he gets ready and eats breakfast like normal before heading out of the house for school. He really, really isn't looking forward to this. He's looking forward to it even less when he notes who is standing on the steps seemingly waiting for him. Goten readies himself for a fight though he really doesn't want another go around with Trunks. He tries to walk up the stairs on the opposite side but the lavender-haired male crosses into his path. "Trunks, please move," he says softly, "I don't want a fight this morning." The hard shove is enough to send him back down the stairs. He pushes himself up and looks up at the male who gives him a disgusted expression and storms up the rest of the stairs before disappearing inside. Goten closes his eyes a moment. He'd known Trunks was still angry and he hadn't exactly hurt him so he COULD be thankful for that. He heads up the stairs and hopes that the rest of the day is a little better.

As he gets to his locker, he gets the idea that today was going to be WORSE. Spray-painted across the metal was the word 'Faggot'. "Great," he sighs, "just great. Way to go, Goten. You've just put a bullzeye on your forehead. Marvelous." He opens his locker and ends up covered in pink paint. Watching it drip onto the ground, he wonders if he could actually handle this.

"Well, isn't that an attractive color," a voice sneers, "Pink suits you, fag!"

Goten wonders why if these people were so cold-hearted that he had been charged with helping protect them. This just didn't seem worth it. It really wasn't. He grabs his books and heads for his first class. Unfortunately, he gets as far as the door before he's told to go home. Frustrated and angry, the demi-Saiyan heads from the building. Was NO ONE going to give HIM the benefit of the doubt? What alternate universe had he fallen into where he was considered the BAD GUY? He decides to walk home and try to explain why it was he was being sent home without revealing too much though he's sure the pink paint will tell his mother everything she needs to know.

The morning pales in comparison to what he finds at home. Bulma is talking to his mother. "I don't understand it, Chi Chi. I've never seen Trunks so furious. Hell, even Vegeta was a little startled by his temper last night."

"Goten came home looking like he got into a fight," Chi Chi answers, "Do you think they quarreled about something?"

"I don't know what they could have fought about that would have angered Trunks into hurting Goten."

His mother goes to answer and stops noting him in the doorway. "Goten?" she asks before noting the paint. "What happened?"

"My locker," he answers dully.

"Are you and Trunks fighting about something?"

"We fought. He won. End of discussion."

"WHAT caused what he did to you?"

Goten stills and clenches his fists. "Apparently, he has a problem with homosexuals."

"He has a problem with...Goten, are you telling me that you are..."

"That I'm gay? Yes. He didn't particularly take it well. You'd have thought I told him I was attracted to him which I am NOT. I love Trunks like a brother. I'd never...Well, I guess that doesn't matter now does it? He can't stand the sight of me. I think most of the school agrees with him."

"Well, you have to understand that liking the same sex...isn't well thought of around most places."

Goten tenses. "So you don't approve, either."

"Goten, males are supposed to like females. That is how it works. I am sure that you're just a little...confused. You'll end up on the right page and then you and Trunks can laugh at this little misunderstanding later."

Goten doesn't say anything and heads to his bed room where he peels his paint-stained clothes off. 'Misunderstanding? Confused?No, I don't think so. I am not confused and this was NOT a misunderstanding. I am gay and that...that is all there is to it,' he thinks. He redresses and sits on his bed cupping his chin in his hands. This was turning into a nightmare and he has a sinking suspicion that it was just going to get worse. 'Dad, I really could use you right now.'

An hour later, his door opens revealing Gohan. "Mom call you?" Goten asks.

"She's worried about you, squirt."

"There is nothing wrong with me, Gohan."

"Goten, liking males...isn't normal. Any number of studies..."

"Don't YOU start!" Goten explodes, "I don't want to HEAR it! There is NOTHING wrong with me!"

"Yes, little brother, I am afraid that there is."

He couldn't take anymore and flees the house. He ends up in a secluded area his father had taken him to train when he was younger. He sinks to his knees caught between crying and screaming. Clenching his fists he squeezes his eyes shut. 'Please,' he thinks, 'Please, I need my dad...Gods, please...' He knows that no amount of pleading is going to make them send Goku back from Other World. He just needed someone he could talk to who wouldn't fly off the handle about this. He could NOT take another person telling him that he was sick and twisted or confused about himself.

He's not sure how long he's out there though he's sure it's been awhile as the shadows have lengthened considerably. He slowly stands feeling drained and tired. He isn't sure he wants to go home but as he had no other option, he heads in that direction. He is met at the door by his mother. "You are going to see someone starting tomorrow and you are NOT arguing!" she tells him sternly. Deciding that it just wasn't worth it, he nods and heads towards his room. Apparently, they thought they would be able to change his mind. How absolutely perfect. As if his life wasn't bad enough.

He doesn't like the woman the moment he lays his eyes on her. She gave the aura of someone who really could care less what HE wanted out of life. He reluctantly takes a seat and wonders if he would be able to go through this without having an emotional explosion that would ascend him to Super Saiyan. No one would need to witness that. "So, your mother says that you believe yourself to like males?"

"I don't 'believe' it, I KNOW it," he responds curtly.

"Mmhmm. Now, do you know when these feelings first started?" The way she said 'feelings' sounded like she'd stepped on something disgusting. Goten knows that he's going to hate these sessions.

"I can't really pinpoint when I realized that I was watching the boys more than girls. I've always been better at talking to guys."

"So you are shy of girls? That's nothing to worry about. You'll grow more confident with time. Keep trying to talk to them."

Goten refrains from telling the woman that he has NO intention of doing as asked. It wasn't just that he couldn't talk to girls it was just that he preferred to talk to males. He doubts that anything he would have to say will be taken well so he just lets the woman prattle on about how to correctly talk to a girl. He is sorely tempted to accidentally ascend just so that the damn session could end. This was more than his frazzled emotions could take.

The session finally ends and he's allowed to leave which Goten is incredibly thankful for. He was really about to KILL the woman if she hadn't let him go. He goes straight into his room after entering refusing to speak to his mother. He sits on his bed and stares forlornly out the window. What was it going to take to get someone on his side of the issue? What was he going to have to do to make someone understand HIS way of seeing things?

His musing is interrupted as his door opens. "How did it go?" Chi Chi asks.

"She tried to tell me the correct way to talk to a girl since she believes that is what my problem is."

"Well, if that's all it is then it's an easy fix! Talking to girls just takes practice."

Goten has to force himself not to say something in return. There was no point in having a fight he would probably never win. He lets her go on and on like the woman had and is eternally grateful when she leaves him to his solitude. Goten pulls his knees close. "What am I going to do?" he whispers, "Dad... I really, really could use you right now." He knew it was hopeless. The other male felt himself too much a danger for the world to want to be a part of it. Goten just wanted someone who understood where he was coming from...who accepted what he couldn't change.

The sessions get progressively worse and Goten is sure he's going to lose his mind. If he had to hear about his desires for males being wrong ONE more TIME...It was more than ridiculous at this point. The whole situation is made worse by the fact that all the other Z-Fighters seem to agree with Chi Chi's assessment that being gay is wrong.

School is no better and Goten faces being picked on and hated for his orientation. The worst of his tormentors is the one he had thought would stand at his side no matter what. That hurt more than anything. Losing Trunks as a friend and confidant makes things infinitely worse. Goten is no longer sure he's going to be able to finish High School.

When the Demi-Saiyan debates lying just to get everyone off his back, he realizes how bad things have gotten and decides that something else must be done. Tracking down the Dragon Balls is not easy without Bulma's Radar but he does it. Lifting the last one, he ponders if this was a good idea and then decides that it doesn't matter. He couldn't live a lie. He refused to do that. "I call you from your sleep oh Eternal Dragon!" he says loudly. He watches the sky darken and hopes that the vaguely worded wish wasn't going to upend the universe.

Goten soon has no time to worry as the Dragon appears. "Make your wish!" he thunders.

Swallowing, the demi-Saiyan gathers all the courage he can manage to find. "I wish for my dad back to life and if that is not possible then someone who I can talk to who isn't going to tell me that I'm wrong for liking guys," he answers.

"Your wish shall be granted. I go now to rest." Shenron vanishes and Goten hopes that this wasn't a mistake. Heading for home, he can only wonder if he shouldn't have been more specific than 'someone'. That list could include BAD guys. Deciding that what was done was done, he lands in front of the house and heads for his room to try and do his homework and prepare for the next day. It was probably going to be a nightmare.

He's not disappointed by the next day's events and is glad when the day is over so that he can leave and then have to deal with his therapist who was sure she was close to a breakthrough for him. He steps out of the school and heads down the stairs to head to that damned office. 'Good going, Goten,' he thinks, 'Your life absolutely sucks.'

He arrives at the office and heads in. The woman smiles unpleasantly again. "Hello, Goten, how are you?"

"Fine," he says simply. He found that speaking in short sentences was the best way to deal with her.

"So, have you had anymore fantasies about males?"

"No, ma'am." And he hadn't. It was probably because he was too afraid of what would happen if he did. This was becoming something of a nightmare that he wished he could wake up from. Pity that it was his life that was going so wrong.

The hour passes and he's told to come the next day before he all but bolts for the door. He can't seem to get to the exit fast enough. 'Goten, what did you do?' Piccolo's voice in his mind stops him cold.

'What do you mean?'

'Get home, brat, and explain yourself. NOW!'

Wondering what he'd possibly done to piss off the Namek, he hightails it for his house. Seeing the tense group of fighters standing there makes him worried that he had done something REALLY wrong. "I already told you, irritating Namek, I am here for my NEPHEW. My YOUNGEST nephew so stop being paranoid."

Slowly, Goten walks to where Piccolo stands facing an irritated Saiyan male. "What did you DO, Goten?" Piccolo demands, "That would send HIM here?"

Goten eyes the stranger and swallows. "I...collected the Dragon Balls," he admitted softly.

"WHY?" Gohan explodes, "and WHY did that end up sending our uncle from HELL?"

Goten flinches. "I..."

"You don't need to answer that, Goten," the male cuts in, "If they can't see what they are doing to you than apparently I'm needed more than I thought."

"The Dragon sent you back because of my wish," he says softly.

"Yes. I told Kakarot that he needed to take care of this but he was adamant. He figured that I would be more helpful to you since I have the same taste in lovers so he told King Enma to send me back."

"You like...males?"

"I do."

"You are getting the HELL away from my brother," Gohan snaps, "We've almost got him pass this phase!"

Now Raditz becomes angry. "Phase? PHASE! You narrow-minded, bigoted...Your brother is NOT going through a phase, Gohan! There is NOTHING wrong with him!"

"Liking males is WRONG!"

Raditz finally steps through them to Goten who is gazing at him in awe. "Come on, nephew-mine. I can see how things have gotten so bad for you."

"Goten, don't you DARE go anywhere with him! He can't be trusted!"

"Lead on," he whispers desperately needing to get away from this. He follows the long haired male against his brother's wishes and finds himself alone with him walking through the area he'd fled to before he'd had to start those damn sessions. "I...Gods, I don't know how things got so bad."

"It's the narrow-mindedness of this planet. It's one of the few reasons I am furious with Kakarot for even thinking of having offspring here. This place is just...not Vegeta-sei. Our people learned after awhile that putting restrictions on things such as who one was allowed to fall in love with was a recipe for disaster."

"I had thought that it might be bad if I told them that I liked guys. I just never thought...it would be THIS bad. They treat me like I did something wrong or like I don't know any better. I know my heart...I've always known. I just...I can't change to please them. I can't."

"And even knowing that, part of you does wish that doesn't it? Because the pain isn't worth it."

Goten nods. "I lost my best friend over this. I thought I could tell him anything. Turns out...there are things I should have kept from him, too."

Raditz gently squeezes his shoulder. "Being who you are isn't going to be easy...definitely not here but I will help you as much as I can that's a promise, nephew. You shouldn't have to be alone like this."

Goten finds himself smiling. "Thanks," he says quietly.

He heads home with a promise to return the next day after school. Feeling his heart lightened, he lands at home only to be met by his brother and mom. "Don't," he says softly, "please...not tonight."

"You have no idea who he IS!" Gohan explodes, "He ended up with our dad DEAD the last time he was here!"

"And? Vegeta's done just as bad and yet he's still HERE and considered one of the group. Hell, Piccolo's just as bad and you're still his friend!"

"They aren't related to us!"

"And? He's here because I asked the dragon to send someone who would understand my orientation. I needed some support, Gohan. I needed someone to tell me that it was okay to be myself. That it was okay to trust what my heart dictated."

"Liking men ISN'T okay, Goten."

"And that is why he is here, Gohan. That is why uncle Raditz is needed in our world." With that being said, Goten walks between them inside and heads up to his room. He had had all he could take about this. He was trying to figure out what he wanted out of life and he just couldn't seem to win.

Raditz sighs and looks up. 'I hope you know what you are doing, Kakarot,' he thinks.

'I do, big brother, trust me.'

'Why don't YOU talk to Goten directly?'

'Because it would make the separation harder. I need you to look after my family because they are yours, too. I know Chi Chi and Gohan will come around. They love Goten too much for that.'

'And what happens when you are wrong?'

'Take your nephew out of there.'

Raditz smiles wryly. 'That will go over well.'

'Just remember that this isn't just about Goten. Enjoy yourself as well. I am sure Vegeta's going to be just thrilled to learn that you are alive again.'

Raditz stills. 'Kakarot, I am NOT dealing with Vegeta on top of everything else. Besides, apparently, he's got a family.'

'His loss.'

Raditz snorts. 'Only you would think so. I'll do as you asked and I'll look after them. I'm still saying that the only sure fire way to do that is getting Goten out of that house.'

'Do it but only if they give you no choice.'

'Alright, Kakarot. Go bother someone who's dead.' He hears laughter in his head before Kakarot closes the connection. Raditz sighs. This was a definite mess of epic proportions. 'This is what you get by mingling with lesser creatures,' he thinks irritably.

A moment later, he senses Piccolo's energy closing in. 'Great, I can only guess that he is NOT about to welcome me to Earth,' he thinks. The male lands nearby. "Can I help you?" he asks trying for civil.

"Why are you here?"

"Because my nephew is in need of someone who understands him. Apparently this planet doesn't practice tolerance."

Piccolo scowls. "Look, his family doesn't think this is a good path for him to be following."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there really is nothing that they can do to keep him from doing this. It's not something that can be changed upon command. Who one loves is determined on an individual basis. What one finds attractive may not be what another does. Variety is what makes the world go 'round."

"Gohan wants you to stay away from him."

"Sorry. Kakarot asked this of me and since I owe my brother a debt that will never be fully repaid I will do as told."

"Goku really asked you to do this?"

"He actually wanted me to keep an eye on all of them but if they made it too hard to get Goten out. He's the one that is floundering right now. He's the one that needs help."

Piccolo looks at him. "I'll leave it be...for now but mark my words, Raditz, step out of line an inch and I will send you back to Hell in pieces."

Raditz rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine, you've come and threatened me now go away." Was every one of these fighters going to be this damn irritating? He certainly hopes not because he was going to have a big enough problem when a certain prince found out that he was back. This was going to be a disaster.

Goten heads to school and carefully opens his locker. Side-stepping, the paint misses him and crashes across the hall. He shakes his head. This had to stop. "GOTEN!" the principal yells down the hall.

Sighing the male turns. "I didn't do it," he says softly, "I cannot help it if people are going to be immature enough to find my locker combination for the sole purpose of trying to hurt me."

He spends the next two hours cleaning the mess up and wishing those responsible to hell in the worst ways. He wants the day to be over so that he can get through another session and go see his uncle. Hopefully the older Saiyan was having a better day.

Raditz's attempt to meditate is interrupted by the feel of a familiar KI. He opens his eyes and waits. There was nothing else he could do until he knew the other's mood. It's not long before a familiar figure lands. "So...You're back."

"My youngest nephew needs me, Vegeta."

"Apparently. Kakarot ask this of you?"

"Yes."

"You should have refused."

"If it was anyone else, I probably would have. I made too many mistakes where my brother was concerned. There's not a lot I wouldn't do if he asked it of me. Look, I have no intention of bringing up the past, Vegeta, so don't worry. Your 'little secret' is safe with me."

"Good. At least you aren't still foolish enough to be in love with me. I feared for awhile that you were. While it's acceptable to our people, it's never been something I would do on a regular basis. You were a pleasant distraction. Nothing more."

Vegeta's words stay with him after the male has gone. As much as he would have liked it to be true, he wasn't as okay with this as he said. In fact, he WAS in love with the other male. He had been since they were children and the words cut deeply. Closing his eyes, he breathes deeply. 'Focus. Your nephew needs you. That's the only thing that you can make a difference about. You knew what was going to happen with Vegeta. Nothing will change the way he sees the world or the people in it. Goten needs someone to talk to, to help him. You can't do that while wallowing in self-pity and wishing that a male loved you who never will.' Hopefully, the pep-talk would be enough.

Goten is finally free to do what he wants and he finds his uncle. Slowly approaching him, he can tell that he'd been told something unpleasant. "Uncle Raditz, you okay?"

"Yes," he says softly, "just...had a visitor."

"Who?"

"Vegeta. He wasn't really pleased to find me breathing."

Goten smiles sadly. "His son Trunks used to be my best friend...until I told him that I liked guys."

"So...that was the friend who turned their back?"

Goten nods. "Yeah...and it wasn't even like I told him that I liked him. I love Trunks like a brother. We're too close for me to have any sort of romantic feelings for him but...I guess he just doesn't see the difference."

"I'm sorry, Goten."

"I just...I keep hoping that he'll come around and decide that our friendship is more important to him than what he thinks of my orientation but everyday finds him becoming more and more my chief tormentor. Eventually, I think I am going to have to accept that he is never going to come around."

When Raditz slowly stands up and walks the few feet separating them, Goten accepts the embrace and feels all the pain that had burdened him the past few weeks boil over and he starts crying.

It's hard for Raditz to watch his nephew fall apart like this but he holds him tightly. It's made all that harder when he realizes he was going to have to take him back to where the pain would just continue. The younger male's tears lead to exhaustion and Raditz carries him back to his sister-in-law's house. Gohan is outside when he lands. Rage fills the male's eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't. YOU did," he hisses back, "You and all those who are supposed to be his friends and family who REFUSE to support him! It doesn't matter if you don't understand why he loves males. It matters that you just nod your head and accept it for his sake!" Watching his oldest nephew recoil gives him a dark sense of satisfaction and he walks around him carrying his light burden. He tucks the sixteen-year-old into bed and hopes that things will turn out differently for him. He deserved happiness. He steps out of the room and closes the door before turning and being met by Chi Chi.

"You are not welcome here," the woman says softly.

"I am sure I am not. However, it still stands that your husband asked me to look after my family for him so I will do as he instructed."

"Goku asked you to do this?"

"Yes, because he knows that I understand Goten better than anyone having the same inclination. I hope that you know that by doing what you are, you are just going to do more harm to him than good. As his mother HIS happiness should be your main concern not how YOU think he should live his life. Regardless of whether or not he is making the right choices, you have no right to dictate his life for him. No one is doing that for you."

Chi Chi scowls at him. "You have no right to preach at me. Your record is no better."

"I do not claim to be perfect, Chi Chi. However, I understand how individuality works. It doesn't matter if you never understand why he is the way he is. What matters is that as his mother, you love him and support him regardless."

"He has no future with a man!"

"How do you know that?"

"He'll never have children of his own!"

"Perhaps that is not his dream."

He watches Chi Chi still. "I...Everyone will talk. They are already talking."

"Then you have a decision to make, Chi chi, but remember this; if you make the wrong one you will NEVER see Goten again because I will NOT allow prejudice to send my nephew to his death."

"You really mean that."

"Damn straight."

Goten is a little startled to find himself in his bed when he wakes up and then realizes that Raditz must have brought him back when he stopped crying and feel asleep. He had to admit that he felt better after that. He slowly gets up out of bed and goes downstairs to go to school. His mom is in the kitchen humming softly, which is a little strange to Goten. "Morning," he says softly.

"Morning, Goten," she responds, "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, Raditz is going to be staying here with us."

Goten stills. "As in LIVING with us?"

"Uh huh. I figured it was the least we could do. He is family after all...and I could use a male's help around the house."

Goten is trying to wrap his mind around this. "Why did you suddenly decide that would be a good idea?"

"We talked last night," she admits as she carries a plate over, "and I had to face a few ugly truths about the way I was handling things. He may be a bit...rough around the edges but he has a good heart."

"Does that mean I don't have to go see that crazy woman?"

"Yes. I can't say that I understand why you like males...but as he said, it's your life to live."

Goten smiles. She'd come around...which meant Gohan would, too eventually. He had to hand it to his uncle that he'd done a great job. He'd thank the older male after school. He just had to get through school first. He's not sure he wants to face Trunks right at that moment but something tells him he's not going to have a choice.

There is no paint when he opens his locker which makes him a little wary about things. He'd almost become used to dodging the bucket and then catching it before it fell. Without it in his locker, he's afraid there is something worse coming. He heads to his first period class and hopes that it's his over active imagination and not a premonition of things to come. He's not sure he'd be able to take something else going wrong.

First, Second, and Third periods go without a hitch as does lunch which just makes him more and more positive that he is going to be facing something horrific. He heads to the Gym locker room to get dressed for P.E. He waits until close to time to be in the Gym to actually get ready since he knows how the others view his preference. He opens his locker and pulls out his clothes to change when he hears the door open, close, and then lock. A bit startled by this he looks around the row of lockers and is a bit surprised to see a couple classmates by the locked door. He quickly ducks back to his clothes and decides he'd best get dressed fast before he got hurt. He isn't given much time and suddenly finds himself shoved into his locker hard enough to close it. "Ow! Hey," he grits out, "What the HELL is your problem?" he demands.

"You," one of the males responds, "but we're gonna fix that. So you like dick, fag? Then we'll make sure you get plenty of it, bitch."

"Don't..." Goten gasps out, "Whatever you are about to do...please don't." He's just sure they aren't going to listen and he'd been taught only to use his KI against those who could withstand it though even if he hadn't been, he isn't given enough time to utilize anything he's learned.

Gohan and Chi Chi aren't home when the phone goes off so Raditz answers it. His onyx eyes widen when he hears what he's being told. When he hangs up the phone he hurries to his destination and prays that his nephew is alright. He arrives and is allowed in the male's room. The sight makes his stomach twist horribly. He gently brushes his fingers through the male's hair. He'd been raped in the boys locker room by four of his classmates. Apparently, they really WEREN'T tolerant of the younger male.

As he watches, Goten's eyes open. "U-Uncle..."

"Shh, don't talk, Goten," he tells him gently, "Just rest." He watches the tension quickly fade and he fades off to sleep. How in the world Raditz was supposed to tell Chi Chi was beyond him. This was going to make her understand once and for all what stupid opinions would get another.

He finally has no choice and rings the house. "Hello?" Chi Chi's voice comes over the line.

"Chi Chi, it's Raditz. I'm at the hospital with Goten."

"What...why?"

"He was...attacked at school today. In the locker room."

"What kind of an attack, Raditz?"

"He was raped, Chi Chi. They raped him because they felt that it's what he deserved for liking males."

"Oh...gods...Is he..."

"He's sleeping now. They have him sedated."

"Gohan and I are on our way."

Raditz is sitting by the bed when the door opens and his sister-in-law and oldest nephew enters. "Oh Goten," she whispers, "I am sorry. I should have been paying better attention."

Raditz leaves them to visit with Goten. He had something left to do. Taking off, he heads in search of the one person he hopes had not laid a hand on his nephew. If he had...well, Vegeta wasn't going to have a son. He finds the lavender-haired male easily enough. "Trunks!" he says sharply.

The male turns and eyes him warily. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I know you because I'm Goten's uncle," he responds. Watching the male tense tells him he was dealing with someone like Vegeta and he would have to proceed with caution even though he wants nothing more than to throttle the brat. "Were you at school today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Goten was attacked. Know anything about THAT?"

"He was what?"

"A few of his classmates decided that if he wanted to like guys that they would see that he got what was coming to him and raped him in the locker room."

Trunks goes ashen. "They...did...what?"

"They raped my nephew because he prefers males, Trunks. I don't care that you don't agree with him. I care that you made him a target when you walked away from him."

"I..."

"You what?"

Trunks swallows and looks down. "You're right...you're absolutely right. I never should have reacted like I did. Goten and I have been friends since we were kids. He deserved better from me than that."

"He's in the hospital...and I know for a fact that seeing you would help greatly. He needs someone at his side, Trunks. You don't have to agree with him to be his friend. You just have to accept him as he is."

"Thank you...for this."

"Just remember that I am a Saiyan and when you fuck up a second time there IS no forgiveness to be found."

Trunks nods and heads off. Raditz shakes his head and hopes that now they would be able to reconnect. He could tell how Goten felt about Trunks even if he didn't realize it. When he had told Raditz that he had no other feelings for Trunks than that of a brother he had probably not realized yet what Raditz saw. Goten DID love Trunks...and in a way that had everything to do with desire. He vows that those two would have a chance to see where it would lead them. Vegeta might have refused what he could have had because he wasn't willing to make the sacrifices necessary but Raditz would be damned before his nephew faced the same years of pain and misery.

Goten recognizes the male sitting against the wall watching him, he just couldn't believe it. "T-Trunks?" he whispers.

"Goten, you're awake," the male responds as he slowly walks to his side.

"What...are you doing here?"

"Your uncle came and talked to me. Boy was he ever pissed...and he had a right to be. I have acted like an ass and because of that...you got hurt. I'm sorry, Goten."

Goten manages a smile, the first in a while to reach his eyes. "I'll heal...and I should be mad at uncle Raditz for talking to you...but I think he knew what he was doing."

"He's scary when mad."

Goten laughs. "That he is." It felt really, really good to see him. He'd felt like his world had been torn apart when Trunks had swore never to talk to him when he had made his admission and then had hit him. Maybe now things could go back to the way they were. Goten hopes so because he really, really had missed Trunks.

He is allowed to leave and Trunks sees him home. "You'll come back soon right?" he asks at the door.

Trunks smiles before gently tugging his hair like he always had before. "Count on it," he promises.

Goten smiles before watching him leave. A moment later, the door opens revealing his uncle. "You told him."

"He needed to know...and needed to understand just what his stupidity had done, Goten."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Get in here and sit before your mother throws one of her fits...and a few pots and pans."

Laughing, he does as bade though he knows his mother WOULD do that. She was that crazy. 'Let things settle,' he thinks, 'Please.'

It is three months later that trouble appears in the form of a lone pod heading into the atmosphere. "Maybe it's friendly," Trunks says.

Raditz snorts. "That's highly unlikely."

"It's worth a try to be optimistic," Goten comments. He'd noticed a tension in the other male he hadn't noticed before and wonders about it. His uncle tried to hide it but there was SOMETHING eating at him.

The pod lands and the the trio heads to the crash site. Raditz eyes the pod with a bit of apprehension. This could be almost anyone. As they watch, it hisses open a few minutes before a figure pulls himself out of it. Raditz feels himself grow cold because there was NO mistaking the male. "Uncle Raditz, it's a Saiy...Uncle Raditz? You look like you're going to faint."

"H-His name is Broly," he says quietly, "He's known as the Legendary because...he's the first recorded appearance of a Super Saiyan."

Both males gape at him. "He's...a super Saiyan?"

"No. He's THE Super Saiyan. He's...dangerous to put it simply. King Vegeta...Vegeta's father tried to have him killed as a baby because he feared his power even then. Apparently, he didn't succeed."

"And he's here?"

"And he's here."

"That can't be good," Trunks mutters.

Raditz would respond but at that moment, Broly turns towards them. Raditz immediately draws Trunks and Goten back. He knew he was no match for the male now stalking towards them but he would be damned before he let his nephew or Trunks get hurt. "Can we help you, Broly?" he asks in as calm a tone as he can manage. He watches the male stop and focus on his tail a moment.

"So there were survivors?"

"A few. We had the unfortunate luck to be away from the planet."

"Who is 'we'?"

"well, technically me and the Prince. There was Nappa but...Well, he was killed and then my brother went a year ago but not before fathering two sons. Vegeta has a son and a daughter."

"So the crown prince is still breathing? What a pity."

"While I sometimes agree, I have to warn you that you won't be changing that anytime soon."

Broly cocks his head to the side. "Ah, yes, I know who you are. You're his guard...the oldest son of Bardock."

Raditz wonders how the hell he knew that but nods. "I am."

Broly snorts. "Our prince doesn't repay loyalty well...he repays emotional attachments even less."

Raditz flinches. "My personal feelings on the matter of the prince are NONE of your business!" he says coldly.

"Oh? So tell me, when he bedded you, how did it feel to know that he did it only because you were convenient?"

Rage fills him. "You overstep yourself," he hisses.

Broly chuckles. "How lovely you are when angry. A pity your prince doesn't know what a jewel he has."

"What do you WANT, Broly?" Raditz demands not up to going around in circles with the other Saiyan who had already managed to cut him to the core.

"Nothing. I was just traveling aimlessly through space and figured I'd look around the planet. Boredom is hard to appease these days. Most planets are just as boring as the silence of space. However, I now think I might have found something worth my time to pursue. I will probably be here awhile."

"If you cause trouble, you'll be sent to hell in a rather abrupt manner."

"Threat understood," Broly responds, "but it's not quite trouble I was speaking of. I will see you again, son of Bardock. Soon." That being said, the male takes off and vanishes.

"Uh...Uncle Raditz, what just happened?"

Raditz sighs. "Another Saiyan has come to earth, Goten. This one...I don't know what he wants."

"What was he talking about when he said what he did about my dad?" Trunks asks.

"Trunks...that's probably nothing that you want to hear."

"Did my dad...use you?"

Raditz sighs. "It's a bit more complicated than that, Trunks."

"Please...tell me."

"Your father will never admit to it as he staunchly holds that he doesn't like males...that being said, he was often with me and mostly it was my fault because I made it too easy for him because I never told him 'no' and I probably should have. I'd been in love with your father since we were kids and...I decided that having him even for a night or two had to be better than never at all."

"So he used your love for him?"

"He never knew how I truly felt and I don't want him to. He doesn't love me. He'll never love me like I want him to. He's married now and probably happy. I was...as he said, a pleasant distraction and nothing more."

"I'm sorry, uncle Raditz," Goten says softly.

"It's nothing for you to apologize for or to worry about me over. I knew a long time ago it would never be. It may be no easier now but...It's something I have to come to terms with."

"Still...You deserve better."

Raditz manages a smile. "Yes, well, that was a long time ago. I'm not really hopeful anymore. But enough of this, let's get you both home before your respective Guardians try to kill me."

"What do we say about Broly?" Trunks asks.

"Until he makes a scene...nothing. If Vegeta learns that Broly is here on Earth, he's going to want to pit his strength against the Legendary's might. He'll lose, badly. Just for now let things be."

"Alright," both acquiesce. At least they were being gracious about this though Raditz isn't sure what to make of the male's almost cryptic remarks. He can only hope that the male means no harm to this planet because he's not sure that they will be able to stop Broly if he decides that he wants to destroy everything.

Raditz is training when he senses the other land. Turning, he feels his body tense at the sight. "I told you I'd see you again, son of Bardock," Broly greets.

"The name is Raditz," he responds, "Can I help you?"

Broly chuckles. "Are you always this frosty?"

"No, just to people I don't particularly trust."

"You truly don't understand my motives for seeking you out...do you?"

"No."

Broly chuckles. "You really don't realize how desirable you are...it's so cute."

"Desirable? Are you mad?"

"Apparently, your companions are stupid then."

Raditz scowls. "Look, I don't know what you want but I am not about to stand here and listen to you berate and..." His tirade is interrupted when Broly presses his mouth atop his. Raditz wants to push him away but part of him had been alone too long and craved this sort of contact. He finds himself leaning into the kiss allowing Broly to pull him flush against his frame. When the other male breaks it, he's shaking slightly and flushed.

"Are you going to continue to fight with me?"

"I..." Raditz isn't sure what to say. On the one hand, he KNEW how dangerous Broly was but on the other, well his body wanted what the other was offering. Badly. Broly looks at him.

"Well?"

"Please," he whispers succumbing to what his body wants. He's just hoping that he's not making the WORST decision in the world. However, he soon isn't coherent enough to really worry or care about things. He'd been alone too long and his body craved this contact way too much.

It's going home that's hard as he realizes what his actions have led to. He can only hope that his nephew isn't home because he doesn't relish having to deal with the younger male over this. However, it seems that no one really cares about his opinion of the subject because he walks in and finds both his nephew and Trunks there. They both stare at him a moment. "I am not going to explain this," he says quickly as Goten goes to say something, "You are just going to have to wonder while I go and shower." Without allowing time for a response, he heads for his bathroom.

He closes his eyes in the shower as the realization of what he'd just allowed hits him. 'What kind of an idiot am I?' he thinks, 'I don't even know if he can be trusted. Having sex with him is NOT a good idea...no matter HOW pleasurable it was.' And it HAD been pleasurable, too. Broly seemed intent on having him enjoy it as much as the male himself.

Knowing that he couldn't avoid things forever, he finally gets out of the shower and slides on a robe before heading down into the front room to face his nephew and Trunks. "Did he hurt you?" Goten asks.

"No, he didn't," Raditz answers and it was mostly the truth. The only one that had hurt him was his own thoughts and feelings on the matter.

"Somehow I think you aren't saying something."

"It's...complicated," Raditz responds, "and I don't really feel up to picking at old wounds right now."

"My dad still has you tied in knots...doesn't he?"

"He's always going to have me tied in knots."

"Why? If he isn't going to be what you need then why don't you let someone else?" Goten asks.

"Nephew, when you are willing to accept your OWN feelings and deal with them as they are, THEN you can ask me about my own decisions in my personal life," he tells him in a tone that was more tired than anything.

"I don't know what you me..."

"Yes, you do, Goten. I think it's more than time that you BOTH stopped dancing around the truth."

Goten swallows. "I..."

"He's right," Trunks cuts in softly, "Goten, we...need to talk about this."

"Trunks, I..."

"I know that you don't want to ruin our friendship but...this has been a long time in coming."

"Go on you two and talk this out since I know where it is going to end up and rest assured that I will deal with Vegeta when he decides to put his two cents worth in the situation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's going to be displeased enough when he finds out about Broly, I am sure."

"But it's none of his business. He's not even WITH you!"

"Oh, I definitely agree with you, Trunks, but that is not how your father is going to see it. Regardless, go on and talk to my nephew. You two need to get this dealt with."

He isn't surprised when a few days later brings an unhappy visitor to him. "What the HELL are you doing?" Vegeta demands.

"I am trying to keep my nephew from being as miserable as I am."

"My son will NOT be intimate with the child of a third class NOBODY!"

"Your SON has all the courage that YOU are lacking and if he wants to be with my nephew then I will move heaven and earth to help them out. Just because YOU won't admit to what you want is no reason to make your son miserable, Prince." Insulting the other Saiyan was probably a good way to get hurt but his gall just pissed Raditz off.

"How DARE you speak to me like this!"

"Someone has to be honest with you. You are a bully and a jerk." He sees the blow coming but can't do anything to defend against it and ends up on the ground, his lip cut and bleeding for his efforts. To be honest, he can't say that he is too surprised that he gets struck.

"If you don't keep your nephew away from my son you WILL regret it."

Raditz glares at him. "Then make me regret it, Prince, because I have NO intention of following that order," he snaps back at him. It probably was the WRONG thing to say but he had had more than enough of Vegeta...more than enough of Saiyan males in general.

Vegeta reacts in his usual fashion and Raditz ends up on the ground before he realizes it. He also ends up facing a furious Super Saiyan level two. This was going to be painful and he knew it. "Care to change your mind?" Vegeta demands.

He slowly rises. "No, prince. I don't inted on changing my mind. Not about this. You can say whatever you want to say about why you did what you did to me in the past. That's fine. But you will not hurt both my nephew and your son by being heartless. Trunks and Goten know what they want and I will be damned before I let YOU stand in their way. Hurt me if it makes you feel better but know that no matter what you do I WILL be in your way of hurting them." He watches the male's fists clench and knows he's about to be in for it. No one argued with Vegeta unless they wanted to get hurt.

Being struck by an ascended Super Saiyan hurts like hell, Raditz discovers as he is sent crashing through a few trees. Landing in a crumpled heap, he struggles to get to his knees. Damn, that had hurt badly. He looks up in time to see Vegeta preparing to attack him again. Luckily though, he's stopped before he gets to him...by an Ascended Broly who literally drags him to a screaming halt. "I would highly suggest that you STOP where you are," Broly snarls, "because you are seriously starting to piss me off."

"Who...Broly...What?"

"Broly, let him go," Raditz says softly, "It's alright."

"No, it's not. He's done NOTHING but use and hurt you and I won't stand for it!"

"Broly, you and I both know what he is allowed as the Prince of Saiyans. Let him go."

"You...you've slept with him?" The accusation in his tone rubs Raditz the wrong way.

"I don't answer to you about my sex life, Prince."

"You DID sleep with him!"

What was with him and trying with the guilt trip? It might be working but he wasn't about to tell Vegeta that. "Vegeta, we aren't\ to accuse me of anything. Who I spend my time with is NONE of your business."

"I think you'll find that it IS my business."

"WHY?" Raditz demands, "I am NOT yours!"

"Actually..."

"Vegeta, if you finish that I will beat the hell out of you," a familiar voice states angrily. Raditz turns quickly to watch his brother and Bardock step into the clearing. Oh things were getting better and better now. He had a pissed off Super Saiyan to worry about, Vegeta, and the rest of his family. Whatever deity he'd managed to piss off, he was sorry about.

"He won't be finishing anything in a minute," Broly remarks.

"I clearly remember telling you to leave him alone," Raditz tells the male.

"I am not about to release him so that he can hurt you some more."

Raditz snorts derisively. "As if he needs to hit me to hurt me," he mutters. He'd already managed to hurt him badly and he'd used words. Sometimes those hurt worse than any blow.

"It's not my fault you are easily wounded."

"Vegeta," Broly warns, "You are on thin enough ice."

"And? The last time I checked, he wasn't YOURS."

"Stop it, BOTH of you!" Raditz snaps unwilling to listen to either of them yelling at each other. He wasn't about to be claimed by EITHER of them at that moment. He felt like his universe had just been put under attack and he wasn't sure what to do about it. This was ridiculous. It was beyond ridiculous and moving into just plain sad. The fact that both of them actually listen and look at him tells him everything he needs to know. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into EITHER of you and I am certain I don't WANT to. For the eightieth time, Vegeta, I do NOT belong to you as you have made it quite CLEAR you have no interest in me. Fine. Leave it at that but don't you DARE get in my way. I am entitled to having my own lover. If that bothers you...well, just remember that YOU made that choice."

"You WILL stay away from him, Raditz."

The long haired Saiyan feels his temper at the breaking point. "Goddammit, you are NOT allowed to tell me that I can't be with someone else because you are jealous! If you don't want me as a lover, that's fine but you are NOT then allowed to tell me that I cannot find someone of my own! That is NOT how it works!"

"I suggest that you stop yelling at me, Raditz," Vegeta warns.

"Or you'll what? You can't hurt me anymore than you already have."

"That's enough out of ALL of you," Bardock interrupts, "As the oldest one here and the ONLY one not thinking with body parts better left ignored, I am going to step in. Vegeta, you have told my son over and over again that whatever the two of you shared had nothing to do with anything other than basic need. Fine. You are entitled to your thoughts on the subject but I refuse to allow your heartlessness to destroy my oldest son. Broly, you have to understand that my child is going through a bit of an emotional crisis right now. Try not to make things worse by threatening Vegeta even though the brat prince deserves it."

Raditz decides that his father and brother could handle this and beats a hasty retreat. He had known this was going to happen when Kakarot convinced Enma to send him back. It had been inevitable from the start. He just hadn't expected Broly on top of everything else. Guilt fills him again for having enjoyed himself so thoroughly with the other Saiyan and he hates that Vegeta can make him feel that way. 'I didn't do anything wrong,' he thinks angrily, 'He's told me over and over and OVER again that there will NEVER be anything between us. That doesn't give him the right to get angry and make ME feel guilty because I tend to what I need and want. I wish he'd make up his damn mind.' His life was quickly turning into an emotional tilt-a-whirl and he hadn't even been back for a full year. Someone really, really hated him.

Goten worries when Raditz doesn't make an appearance and hopes that Vegeta hadn't gone after him. He would never forgive himself if his uncle got hurt because of him. However, before he can go look for the older male, he finds he has more to worry about when he hears, "DAD!" from Gohan outside. Startled, he races through the house and gets outside in time to see Gohan hug their father tightly. He notices the other male right away and realizes that this must be their grandfather Bardock.

"Hello, Gohan," Goku says returning the embrace warmly, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

"All that matters is that you are back."

Goten watches this and wonders if things were about to get messy when he hears his father say, "Yes, and you and I are going to have to have a talk about things, son."

He watches his older brother sigh. "I don't really want to."

"I am well aware of that but for your brother's sake and for the sake of MY brother, we are going to."

The mention of Raditz makes Goten wonder where he was. He normally didn't stay out this late. "He'll be back," Bardock says almost as if knowing his thoughts, "Vegeta upset him...a normal occurrence for that brat and something I am going to hit him over one of these days."

"Will he be alright?"

"Once the idiot gets the stick out of his ass."

Goten's eyes widen as he had NEVER heard anyone speak of Vegeta like that before. "Your grandfather pulls no punches," Goku remarks as he walks over. Goten hugs him tightly.

"Thank you...for sending Uncle Raditz. He's been heaven-sent."

"I figured he would be," Goku responds holding him, "and I am sorry that I didn't come myself. I had a few things to take care of, first...but I am here now. And your grandfather wants a chance to get to know you and your brother as well."

Goten looks at the other male before crossing to him. "Welcome home, grandfather," he says softly, "I'm Goten."

Bardock chuckles before drawing him to him in a hug similar to his own father's. "It's good to finally meet you."

Raditz slumps to his knees as his anger gives way to a hurt that he was starting to think would NEVER heal. Holding himself tightly, he takes deep breaths trying to keep from crying. It wouldn't help and he refused to allow himself to be seen as any weaker. Vegeta had always been able to do this to him...always been able to reduce him to this. Now, in addition to the prince's caustic attitude, he had Broly to deal with and he wasn't sure how to. While the male had known how to touch him, he wasn't sure that he needed someone interested in him while he was still pining for Vegeta. Someone apparently hated him.

Boots hitting the ground, makes him turn his head and inwardly curse whatever deity is laughing at him. "Go away," he says tiredly, "I have nothing left to say to you, prince." It would have to be him of all people who would find him in this position because there just wasn't justice left in the world.

"You have some nerve letting another male touch you."

"As opposed to WHAT, Vegeta? We aren't mated and I have needs. Needs that YOU won't meet." He realizes that getting angry is probably NOT the smartest thing to do but he had never been known for keeping his temper checked. He really regrets it when Vegeta pushes him forward forcing him to steady himself with his hands. The position is extremely familiar. "No, Vegeta, don't..." Whatever argument he was going to give goes out the window as, with a few expert touches, his body is all but begging for him. The prince knew him better than anyone and knew how to play his body to his advantage. He opens himself up easily, eagerly and Vegeta gives him what he wants.

"You see...you are still mine. I suggest that you remember that in the future, Raditz."

He leaves him there feeling so much worse about things. Now, the tears fall freely but he's not sure if it's out of pain, anger, or shame at such a show of weakness and such a lack of restraint where the other was concerned. Sobs soon follow and he ends up curled into a ball.

Too much time elapses, in Bardock's opinion, and he goes in search of Raditz. When he finds his oldest curled into a ball and smells Vegeta's scent and the scent of sex, he puts two and two together. Rage fills him. He was going to take that royal brat out and beat him around the planet for this. He had TOLD Vegeta to leave his son alone...that Raditz deserved better than to feel like his whore. Apparently the boy had yet to learn NOT to fuck with his family. He kneels down and brushes Raditz's hair out of his face. He could tell the male had cried himself to sleep and it made it that much worse. "I told you to stay away," he says coldly hearing footsteps behind him.

"You told that to the prince," Broly corrects, "not to me."

"Broly," he amends softly, "I thought..."

"If he was stupid enough to come back than I would hope you would beat him to a bloody pulp for this."

"He's never going to realize just what he's doing to my son. Raditz loves him...he always has. Being used like this is going to break him easier than Frieza."

"I know...but there is nothing that can be done. Vegeta will ALWAYS own a large portion of his heart. It's just a shame that he sees so little in your son."

"Oh, I know this."

"I know that you would prefer I stay away but...I cannot do that, Bardock. No matter what happens, Vegeta is going to make him miserable. Allow me to do what I can to try and make it bearable for him."

"I can hardly tell you 'no' can I? He's an adult. He's allowed to make his own choices...but the fact that you are trying makes me less likely to make it hard for you to be with him. Help me get him home and I'll consider it."

Chuckling, Broly gently lifts the male up. "What would you do without me?"

"I'd wake his ass up and make him walk," Bardock jests softly. He didn't mean it. Raditz wasn't that heavy and he COULD carry him easily. He brings the male back to his home.

"Dad...what?" Kakarot asks.

"Vegeta happened," Bardock answers, "and I am going to kick his ass for this."

"He went after him...after you told him explicitly to STAY away?"

"Yes, and he had sex with him which is going to make your brother impossible to deal with when he wakes up because he has already cried himself to sleep," Bardock says before looking at Broly, "Do you mind putting him to bed?"

"No, not at all."

"Mom's gonna throw a fit," Gohan comments. Goten is almost sure that she is ,too. He's just wondering if there was any help for it...or if his father cared.

"She will have to adapt," Goku responds, "I am not going to accept anything less from her."

"Dad..."

"Gohan, I told you we were going to have to have a talk."

"Why about this? You KNOW what he did! How can you trust him?"

"Because he understands Goten in a way you never will. He's one of the few who can help him get through this...though I don't know who is going to help HIM through what Vegeta is putting him through."

"I don't mean to sound heartless but that really isn't our concern, is it?"

"He's your uncle, Gohan, so it makes it your concern."

"He's not..."

"Gohan."

"Well, he's..."

"GOHAN."

Goten recognizes the tone. It meant their father was at the end of his patience. Why his brother was being so stubborn about this was beyond him. "Leave it alone, big brother," Goten tells him, "because you aren't going to win this fight."

"You don't understand who he IS!" Gohan snaps at him.

Goten scowls back. "I don't have to. Look, you hold grudges worse than anyone I have ever met. You need to let this go because the ONLY one it's hurting is you. Leave uncle Raditz alone. He's done nothing but helped me since he's got here. Whatever issues happened in the past need to stay there. He needs us NOW because apparently, Vegeta is going to be an idiot. I don't care how you see him. I don't give a damn what mistakes were made. Dad sent him here. That's the bottom line."

"Goten..."

"No...and besides, if you are going to be that way about him then what does it say if, according to YOU, the evilest person in the universe is one of the few who are willing to back me when I need it the most?"

"I need to get back to Videl," he says brusquely before brushing passed him taking off.

"That definitely got his attention," Bardock comments.

"He needed to hear it," Goku agrees.

Goten turns as Broly steps back into the room. "He's still asleep," he says softly, "but he's not having an easy time of it."

"I can bet," Bardock answers, "That royal is going to be the death of him."

"Not if we can help it," Goten answers, "We'll get him through this...somehow."

"Right now, you need to get you and your boyfriend through what is going to be a VERY rocky patch with Vegeta," Bardock tells him, "because knowing that Royal like I do...Trunks is going to be in a LOT of trouble."

Goten grimaces. He could only wonder how it was going to go with THAT. Vegeta was hard to deal with on a GOOD day. With how he saw his family, things were going to get really, really ugly.

Waking up is intensely difficult as Raditz realizes that he'd been found and brought home. Anger and embarrassment fill him and he feels torn between intense anger and pain. 'You are an idiot,' he thinks, 'You are a complete and utter idiot.' He'd given in WAY too easily to him. He'd paid for it, too. A moment later, he hears his door open. "I don't want to discuss my most recent act of idiocy," he says pulling the blanket closer to his body.

"I am sure you don't," Bardock tells him, "but we are going to talk about it, anyway."

"It was more MY fault than his. I should have refused him. I should have done SOMETHING. In the end, it's ALWAYS going to be MY fault."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I am the idiot who is in love with him."

Bardock sits on the bed and gently strokes his cheek. "This is hardly your fault. He has no right to treat you like this."

"Apparently, he thinks he does."

Bardock rolls his eyes. "And one of these days he's going to learn differently."

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because he is entitled to what he thinks of me...besides, I was sent back to help Goten not wallow in self-pity about the way things are going in MY universe. I am beginning to think that happiness just isn't in MY future. That's fine. I can at least make sure my nephew is happy."

"Raditz..."

He shakes his head. "No, father. It's something I am going to have to accept one of these days."

Bardock hated that his son felt like this. He really WAS going to beat the hell out of Vegeta over this. He had NO right to treat his son in this manner. It had to stop before he lost him for good this time. He would get with Kakarot and figure this out. He owed his eldest THAT much.

"My dad...is an idiot," Trunks sighs as he sits with Goten at lunch.

"About me or my uncle?" Goten asks.

"Both," the lavender-haired male responds, "I mean...he cannot just do that to your uncle. Raditz deserves better than to be played like this. He has done NOTHING but served him faithfully. He doesn't deserve to be treated like he doesn't matter...and to have his emotions toyed with..." Trunks shakes his head, "That's just...I don't know, pathetic on his part."

"Broly likes him but my uncle isn't willing to make his life harder so he keeps ignoring him when he shows up. He's so completely tangled that it's not funny."

"We have to do something. I know that Gohan could care less about things as they are but..."

"But he IS family," Goten responds, "Dad and Grandfather are really, really worried about him."

"Maybe they will figure out something to do," Trunks says after a moment, "because I am running out of ideas. Hell, even mom isn't sure what to do."

Raditz goes out to train though he knows not to stay out too long for fear of being joined by either Vegeta or Broly. He was trying his damnedest to stay away from BOTH males as he could NOT deal with either of them at the moment. He was trying to do Broly a favor as he knew how Vegeta got if he thought someone was encroaching on what he considered 'his'. Raditz isn't too keen on having a repeat performance with the prince so he was doing a lot of hiding. Some brave Saiyan he was.

His plans are for naught as a familiar form lands. "Hiding from me?" Vegeta asks.

He feels that anger brim at the surface. "I have nothing to say to you, prince."

"This again?"

"Go away, Vegeta."

"You forget that you don't make the rules."

"Neither do you."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Well, that would explain your problems then, prince. Apparently, being delusional IS hereditary."

"Sarcasm from you? I am surprised. Normally, you keep your mouth shut."

"I am tired of you...and to be quite honest, I do NOT want to deal with you over this. Go HOME and leave me be. I will NOT be used for your amusement. Not anymore." He's not pleased when Vegeta starts laughing.

"Oh really?" he asks after he manages to quiet down, "Is that really what you think? You forget, Raditz, that I know you better than anyone else and I know that THIS is a load of crap. You can't walk away. If you could you would have done it years ago and spared yourself all of this."

"I said..."

"Oh, I know what you SAID but that is not how you FEEL. Admit it."

Raditz clenches his fists and grits his teeth. No, he was NOT about to fight with Vegeta. If he did that then the male was just going to cross the distance to him and have his damn way with him AGAIN and Raditz was going to feel worse than he did already. "Go away."

"Is that the best you can do? You hardly mean it."

"Vegeta..."

"Yes, Raditz?"

"Go to hell."

Vegeta laughs. "I think you've been there longer than I have."

"Well, this time YOU can move in and I can stay here. You'd like the atmosphere better anyway."

"You are in a surly mood. Not getting laid as much as you would like?"

Raditz's temper snaps at that question and he's struck Vegeta before he realizes that he's moved. All he can do is stare as the male pulls himself to his feet and wipes the blood from his now split lip. He hadn't actually meant to spill his blood. "Prince, I..." Oh, he was in so much trouble.

"You actually drew blood...that was definitely not wise."

"I didn't mean..."

"I am sure that you didn't...but that's what happened and now you are going to have to deal with that."

Raditz could kick himself for this stupidity. He should NOT have reacted how he did. Now...now Vegeta was going to make him regret it which meant he was probably going to end up on his knees. 'Idiot,' he thinks, 'You brought this on yourself.'

Raditz comes in late smelling of sex and Vegeta. "Son?"

"I brought this on myself, father."

"How the HELL did you bring it on YOURSELF?"

"I hit him...and made him bleed."

"What did he SAY to make you lash out at him?"

"He commented that I was in a surly mood and asked if I wasn't getting laid enough. I lost my temper, father...and I shouldn't have. He had every right to..."

"NO he did NOT!" Bardock explodes angrily, "Goddamitt, Raditz! He has NO right to touch you in ANY manner! I am going to KILL him!"

"Father..."

"No, not this time. He has NO right to treat you like this and I WILL NOT allow him to hurt you...not for ANY reason."

"It's not YOUR battle...so please stay out of it."

"Why? So that he can destroy you? Forget it, Raditz. You are MY son and I do NOT tolerate anyone trying to hurt you."

"Father..."

"No, Raditz. He's hurt you for the last time. I am not letting him do this to you."

"There is no stopping it," Raditz mutters, "I just...I need to stop caving to him...that's all. If I could be less of an idiot about all of this it would be so much better."

"He has no right to push you into a show of violence only to use that to get what he wants."

"This is Vegeta we are talking about. He's always been that manipulative."

"And everyone thought that Frieza was bad."

"I know."

Bardock hated to see Raditz like this, he really did. Unfortunately, he knew that getting rid of Vegta wasn't really going to help. His son had been in love with him for longer than he cared to admit which made everything so much more complicated. "Get some sleep, son, and try not to keep having repeats of this or I am going to do the universe a favor and send him back to Enma."

Raditz heads up the stairs and when he realizes that part of him wished he WOULD, knows how tired he is of this situation. He strips out of his clothes before stepping into the shower and turning the water on. Stepping under the spray, he wonders if he would ever feel clean or if he would always feel like he was dirty for feeling the way he did. He's got his hair lathered before he realizes that he's not alone in the shower. "Wh-what..."

"Relax," Kakarot says softly, "I am hardly going to hurt you."

Realizing that it was just his brother, he relaxes. "Do you need something?"

"No," Kakarot answers, "but apparently...well, I think the situation speaks for itself don't you think?"

"It sucks is what you mean."

"That's putting it mildly," the younger Saiyan murmurs.

"It can't be helped. You know how he sees any sort of emotional attachment."

"I know. He's still an idiot."

"Perhaps."

"There is NO 'perhaps' about it."

Again, he goes out to train because he couldn't help it. It was too ingrained in him to ignore. It was just really hard to get his KI to work correctly. He knew it was a possibility with how tangled his emotions were. Gritting his teeth, he finally manages to get the KI ball to form. 'It should NOT be THIS hard to get this to form,' he thinks angrily. That damn prince was fucking his world up in ways that were starting to REALLY irritate him.

A moment later, he hears someone land and steels himself for another confrontation that was going to make him hate himself more. Slowly, he turns and feels relief flood him at the sight of Broly and NOT Vegeta. "You are having difficulties with your Ki," he says observing him, "It's gotten that bad with Vegeta?"

"Unfortunately," Raditz responds, "Can I help you, Broly?"

"No," the other Saiyan responds as he walks up to him, "Let the energy ball go. It's useless now."

He knew it was the truth, so he does so dropping his KI back down. It proves how badly off he is, with how exhausted even THAT makes him. He actually has to take a few minutes to catch his breath. "G-goddammit, I'm an idiot," he grits out.

"From a certain point of view, perhaps...however, you being in love with him does NOT give him the right to make you miserable enough that your KI is suffering for it."

"I'm just that...tied up by him. Kami, you have no idea what it's like."

"I hope I never find out," Broly responds before he slowly reaches out and draws him to him. Raditz doesn't fight and lets himself be held. It feels surprisingly good to him. "He is being completely stupid about this whole thing."

"Everyone agrees with you on that," Raditz responds. He knew he should pull away before someone came and got the wrong idea but...he just could not find the will power to do so.

"Comfortable?"

"You have no idea," he responds.

Broly chuckles. A moment later, they are interrupted by the arrival of a very NOT happy Vegeta. "What did I tell you?" he demands.

"I don't answer to you," Broly retorts, "and I thought we had this conversation before. I won't let you hurt him."

"He's not YOUR concern!"

"I am making him that way!"

This was about to turn into a fight, Raditz realizes and he isn't sure he wants to witness it. "Don't...not over me," he says, "You two need to find a better reason to want to knock each other across this planet. I am NOT that good of a reason." Why, Dende, were they fighting over him when one of them claimed he was nothing more than a convenience? It was ridiculous that Vegeta would take on an opponent he couldn't best by himself.

"No one asked YOU!" Vegeta snaps at him.

"No, but I am TELLING you that you need a better reason to go after each other than over me. I am nothing more than a convience for you, Prince, so you say so I don't know WHY you are going to face an opponent that you can't beat over me. I am hardly worth that."

"Didn't I just say that no one asked YOU?"

Raditz sighs. "Yes, prince." This was getting ridiculous. 'I should go celibate,' he thinks, 'It would be so much easier.'

"Vegeta, leave him alone," Broly cuts in, "You've done enough damage to him already. If you won't be what he needs then let someone else do so."

"I don't want to have to repeat myself, Broly. Stay away from him. He is MINE."

Raditz grits his teeth. This was becoming something of a ridiculous situation. 'Can I go back to being dead?' he thinks, 'It would solve so many problems I am currently having.' Deciding that he had had MORE than enough he snaps, "No, prince, I am NOT yours. If you won't be what I need, stay AWAY from me before I ask Kakarot to handle the situation...because at this point, it's all I have left to threaten you with." It was official that he'd hit a whole new low. He was threatening Vegeta with his LITTLE brother. Things could get no worse.

"This is none of Kakarot's concern...nor your father's, Raditz."

"I will make it their concern if you force my hand, Vegeta."

The male chuckles softly. "You would, wouldn't you? Well, since you seem intent on doing this the hard way, I'll make it simpler for you to decide. Stop being so stubborn about all of this and stop avoiding me and I'll lay off my son and your nephew."

"You would make a deal out of this?" he asks incredulously.

"You give me no choice. If you won't be reasonable about it then I'll force your hand. So, what will it be?"

Goten needed Trunks more than anything at the moment. Raditz just isn't sure he could live with what Vegeta was offering him. The emotional butchering that was inevitable wasn't much to his liking. "Don't," Broly warns, "It's not worth what you will lose in the end."

"Stay out of this, Broly," Vegeta warns.

Raditz sighs. This wasn't what he wanted but...he had an obligation to his nephew. "You give me your word of honor that you will stay out of my nephew and your son's way?" he asks.

"I do."

"Raditz," Broly warns.

He knew that this was suicide. He knew that but he knew also that in the end, this was the only way he would be able to live with himself. He hadn't figured he'd been sent back to be happy. He'd been sent back to help Goten. "As you wish, prince." No other decisions he'd made thus far felt so much like surrendering everything he was. 'Congratulations,' he thinks, 'You just sent your life to hell. Way to go, Raditz.' As he watches, Vegeta looks at Broly.

"You had best make yourself scarce when I arrive," he warns the male, "By all rights, he is MINE. That I give you this much means that you had BEST do as I say."

Raditz is sure that is going to send Broly on his way. Which is why he is surprised when the male responds, "Yes, prince. I understand the rules."

Raditz watches as Vegeta leaves before asking, "Why did you agree to that?"

"Because you are going to need someone to help you through such a...relationship and I like you well enough. I would ask you the same thing...but I think I know what your response will be."

"I am here to protect my family," Raditz says softly, "I don't believe that it means that I am destined for happiness."

Broly steps closer to him. "That depends a lot on how you look at the situation."

"Perhaps," he sighs, "I just...I wish things were different."

"I know."

It would have to be enough that he was protecting his family because in the end, he knows that this is going to be hard. Vegeta had made it quite clear that he was nothing more than a pleasant distraction. His heart was going to take a beating for this decision though he was grateful that Broly would be allowed to be near him as long as he played by Vegeta's rules. He's just wondering how long the male would adhere to the hoop jumping that would soon begin because he knows Vegeta well enough to know that the male will start making it entirely too difficult for him. 'One problem at a time,' he thinks, 'You have enough to worry about without adding THIS.' Kakarot and his father weren't going to be happy...nor was Goten but it couldn't be helped.


End file.
